天下無敵のヤッ太郎
| Lyricist = Owari-no-kami Arakama NEN-Q-no-shin (尾張守荒川NEN-Q之進) | Composer = Hara Kazuhiro (原 一博) | Arrangement = Hara Kazuhiro (原 一博) }} 天下無敵のヤッ太郎 (Tenka Muteki no Yattarou - Unrivaled Yattarou) is used twice: * Episode 47 – Nyanki summoning Nyago King and Toritsukkun Armors to defeat * Episode 53 – Yattarou and Karamaru flying inside the Nyago King to destroy the comet. =Lyrics= Note: Lines between 「 and 」 are the Nyankii appearance speech: Sukashii`s phrase Pururun`s phrase Said by Nynakii together Without color - Yattarou`s speech. Japanese lyrics 「古来より悪の栄えたためしなし！ 教えてやろう、あ、正義の心で この世にはびこる悪の影、討ってくれようこの顔で たとえいかなる闇だとて、はらってみせましょこの愛で 我ら正義と勝利の使徒、秘密忍者隊...ニャンキー！ 」 やるぜパワー全開 胸いっぱいに桜吹雪 悪いやつらにゃ　てやんでえ！ (てやんでえ！) キミの涙　ほっちゃおけねえ お天道様が　許しても このオイラが　許さねえ 白く光る　ボディに 燃える怒りの　猫オーラ オウオウ　スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 闇を裂くぜ　正義の剣 スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 天下無敵　大勝利さ ゆくぜ悪のメカ忍 奥にひそむ不気味な影 笑わせてくれちゃうぜ (てやんでえ！) 弱い奴は闇が好きさ 忍者だけど　オイラ HAPPY 明日の夢　かなえよう キミとオイラ　みんなの エドロポリスを　守りぬく オウオウ　スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 闇を裂くぜ　正義の剣 スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 天下無敵　大勝利だ オウオウ　スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 闇を裂くぜ　正義の剣 スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 天下無敵　大勝利だ Romanization and translation 「Korai yori, aku no sakaeta tameshi nashi! Oshiete yarou, seigi no kokoro de! Kono yo ni habikoru aku no kage, utte kureyou, kono kao de! Tatoe ikanaru yami datote, haratte misemasho, kono ai de! Warera, seigi to shouri no shito, himitsu ninja tai... Nyankii! 」 Yaru ze pawaa zenkai Mune ippai ni sakura fubuki Warui yatsu ra nya Teyandee![1] (Teyandee!) Kimi no namida hott cha oke ne[2] Otentosama ga yurushi te mo Kono oira ga yurusa ne Shiroku hikaru bodi ni Moeru ikari no neko oora Wo-wo Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu![3] Neko Me Surasshu![4] Yami wo saku ze seigi no ken Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Tenka muteki dai shouri [5] Ikuze aku no meka nin Oku ni hisomu bukimi na kage Warawasete kure chau ze (Teyandee!) Yowai yatsu wa yami ga suki sa Ninja dakedo oira HAPPY Ashita no yume kanaeyo u Kimi to oira minna no Edoroporisu wo mamori nuku Wo-wo Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Yami wo saku ze seigi no ken Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Tenka muteki dai shouri Wo-wo Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Yami wo saku ze seigi no ken Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Tenka muteki dai shouri 「An example from a prosperous age without evil, showing justice from the heart! In this way, I will pursue the shadows of evil with this handsome face! Despite any kind of darkness, I will show this power of love! We are the disciples of justice and victory! Secret Ninja Team... Nyankii!」 I'm in full blast My heart is full of a sakura blizzard Hey, bad guys, Meow! (Teyandee!) I can't leave you crying alone The sun can forgive you Only we can do that White Bright shining of the body Cat aura of the burning rage Here comes Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat eye Slash! I will destroy the dark sword of justice Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat eye Slash! The Great Victory of the Most Invincible One in the Whole World! We will fight the evil mecha ninja Scary shadows are lurking behind That just makes me laught (Teyandee!) Coward prefers to live in the shadows However we are still happy ninja We are dreaming about tomorrow We, you and everybody We will protect the Edoropolis! Here comes Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat eye Slash! I will destroy the dark sword of justice Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat eye Slash! The Great Victory of the Most Invincible One in the Whole World! Here comes Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat eye Slash! I will destroy the dark sword of justice Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat eye Slash! The Great Victory of the Most Invincible One in the Whole World! =Lyrics for episode usages= Episode 47 Yaru ze pawaa zenkai Mune ippai ni sakura fubuki Warui yatsu ra nya Teyandee! Kimi no namida hott cha oke ne Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Yami wo saku ze seigi no ken Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Tenka muteki dai shouri! Episode 53 「Korai yori, aku no sakaeta tameshi nashi! Oshiete yarou, seigi no kokoro de! Kono yo ni habikoru aku no kage, utte kureyou, kono kao de! Tatoe ikanaru yami datote, haratte misemasho, kono ai de! Warera, seigi to shouri no shito, himitsu ninja tai... Nyankii! 」 Yaru ze pawa zenkai Mune ippai ni sakura fubuki Warui yatsu ra nya Teyandee! (Teyandee!) Kimi no namida hott cha oke ne Otentosama ga yurushi te mo Kono oira ga yurusa ne Shiroku hikaru bodi ni Moeru ikari no neko oora Wo-wo Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Yami wo saku ze seigi no ken Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Tenka muteki dai shouri! Wo-wo Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Yami wo saku ze seigi no ken Surasshu! Surasshu! Tenka muteki dai shouri! =Comments= ↑ Teyandee is Yattarou`s favorite phrase. See Teyandee for more information. ↑ This phrase can be said by Yattarou to Lucille - he wouldn`t let anyone hurt her. ↑ Hissatsu is a name for the last strike used to finish the enemy. ↑ Neko Me Surasshu is the Yattorou`s Hissatsu attack ↑ Tenka muteki no dai shouri (天下無敵の 大勝利さ; roughly "The Great Victory of the Most Invincible One in the Whole World") is usually said by Yattarou or Pururun after the Hissatsu attack was perfomed. In the track lyrics, the "of" particle (の) is omitted. =References= *http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/index.php?topic=1610.20 *http://nunagasea.net/nns/chronicle/1980/1990/teyandee/yattarou.htm